Terror
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Hiroki has a secret that she is ashamed of. one that only the kamijous and Hiroki's doctor knows. Hiroki however failed to hide it from Nowaki when murders started acting up again and a strange boy appears with blood soaked hands. Her new friends however along with her lover are there to support her, will she pull through? Warning: Gore
1. History

A child knelt next to a dying man with an expressionless face and she buried her hand inside the open wound of his stomach. Eyes lifeless and she heard the man groan in pain. "Why are you doing this?" the man groaned

"Mummy would get mad if I didn't"

"People can help you get away from her, have a proper life" me man pleaded

"Miki, Darling" the expressionless girl flinched and a voice filtered from the other room "have you done the job Mummy asked you to do" the child looked down at the man.

"Just scream, people are waiting outside for me to come out, people who can help you, if you scream they'll come rushing" Miki looked at the man in the eyes.

"Mummy is the only one who cares"

"I cared, didn't I? when you were crying on the street, I helped you didn't I?" the man in pain watched as the girl gently pull her hands out of the wound looked at her hands as horror spread along her face. "Scream for me, Miki, and people will come and help you"

A scream suddenly tore from her throat, and the front door burst open. Miki could hear a curse muttered before the back door to the house was slammed closed as Miki's mother escaped.

A pair of paramedics rushed over to them and tended to the man before rushing him off to the hospital. A policeman that had been waiting outside came over to her with a blanket and wrapped it around the child. Miki looked up with fear filled eyes "You're ok now" the policeman soothed "We're here to help you, you'll be well looked after"

"That mister will be ok?"

"He'll be just fine, your scream saved him" a police woman soothed as she walked up to her.

A few weeks later the police man brought her to the hospital room of the once dying man. Miki jumped up so sit on his bed has she had done the past few days.

"How are you today, Miki?" the man greeted

"I'm ok. Are you better?" The girl asked timidly.

"I'm fine. Miki, how would you feel about being adopted into my family? My wife thought it be a fitting way to thank you" the man asked.

"But Keiichi-san- "

"No buts, yes or no?" Keiichi asked.

"It would… be nice"

"Then its settled" Keiichi grinned "how about a new name for a new life, for a better life"

"But I already have a name, I am Hiou Miki" Miki asked curiously

"Well, if you have a new name, you no longer have to be tied to that woman and it can be your rebirth so to speak" Keiichi explained. The small girl thought about his words. They made sense. She turned to the man and smiled, nodding vigorously.

 **Scarred**

Hiroki woke to the sound of the door closing. She stood from the couch where she had been sitting and greeted Nowaki "I'm home, Hiro-san"

"Welcome home, Nowaki" Nowaki lent down to press a loving kiss on her lips. Still shaken from her day dream she willingly let him drawing comfort from it without the doctor even realising it as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How is the little one?" Nowaki grinned placing his hand on her stomach.

"They're fine" Hiroki forced a small smile.

"Hiro-san? What's wrong?" Nowaki asked.

"It's nothing, I had a bit of a nightmare before" Hiroki brushed it off as if it was nothing but she could feel the tears starting to spill. Nowaki said nothing but hugged her tightly.

 **Scarred**

Hiroki walked into the hospital the next day and was greeted by Nowaki and her doctor Mitsuo Tachibana. "Hiroki-chan" the older man greeted "Ready to see your baby?"

Before she could answer Hiroki and Nowaki noticed a police car pull up at the entrance and an officer helped a child out of the back, his arms covered in blood. Nowaki went to help until he saw the look on his wife's face.

Hiroki felt her heart speed up as she started to back away. "Hiroki" the doctor snapped at the panicked woman only to be ignored. "Kamijou!" the doctor yelled again

"Hiro-san what's wrong?" Nowaki tried to sooth and he grabbed a hold of her and pulling her in close only for her to struggle as if to get away.

"Kusama-kun hand her to me" confused Nowaki did as he was told "Hiroki-chan" Tachibana called pulling the panicked woman's face back to rest on his shoulder while his hand covered her eyes. "You are not Miki anymore" and that seem to do the trick as the woman ceased to move.

"Hiro-san" Nowaki started

"I'm fine" the woman groused

"It's a panic attack, Kusama-kun, post trauma if you will" the doctor explained. "Nowaki-kun do you wish to come with us or help the child" Nowaki saw the child had already been seen to by Tsumori so he followed them to the examination room.

Once they entered the TV was on and breaking news scrolled across the bottom of the screen

" _ **Another body had been found earlier today along with a young boy with his arms covered in blood. This sadistic serial killer has the same style as the uncaught murderer from 20 years ago"**_ Hiroki immediately went over to the TV and watched. " _ **the boy left behind seemed to be someone the killer had forced to travel around with them, just like the earlier killer who forced a young girl to travel with them. But like then the boy didn't want to say anything about the killer. Police are looking for permission to question the two to find out if it is not only the same kill but who-"**_

" _You_ should not be watching that" Tachibana advised. Hiroki grumbled something under her breath "Do you want to have another panic attack and risk your baby?" and with that Hiroki shut up.

"What was with that panic attack?" Hiroki looked away, seemingly ashamed. It tore at Nowaki's heart so he reached out and held her hand.

"Hiroki?" the doctor asked. Hiroki just nodded numbly. "Hiroki chan has a very disturbing past and I am not surprised she hasn't told you, who would want to share a past like hers" the doctor said sadly. "there was a man 20 years ago who was admitted to hospital with his stomach cut open and his innards had been disturbed as if someone had placed their hands in the wound and had grabbed hold" both Hiroki and Nowaki winced "Following behind was a girl too frightened to go near any woman go near her and didn't want to leave that man's side. The girl was the daughter of a serial killer and didn't know until she had met that man that what she had helped her mother to do was wrong.

"from the story I was told, the man had convinced her that she could get away from her mother and have a much more forgiving life then what she had. He had told her that police were waiting outside for the slightest thing to go wrong. She could be-"

"Saved if she'd scream" Hiroki cut off Nowaki turned to his guilty looking wife.

"And she did, and that is what saved him, however, the child's mother had gotten away" the doctor added. "That girl, formally known as Hiou Miki, was taken to live with a single police man due to her – understandable – fear of woman. The girl wouldn't do anything other than visit the man every day and was eventually adopted by the man and renamed"

"Why are you telling me this?" Nowaki asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Hiroki pulled her hand out of Nowaki's

"The man who almost died, his Name was Kamijou Keiichi" Hiroki whispered. "The child was renamed… Kamijou Hiroki"


	2. Fear

Once they arrived home Hiroki seem as though she couldn't get out of her depressed state. Nowaki pulled her in for a hug and she immediately started crying into his chest. Nowaki tried to sooth her as best he could, seeing his normally defensive, proud Hiroki, was breaking down in his arms.

"Hiro-san, everything will be ok"

"I'm a monster" She shrieked

"No you're not"

"I helped her kill people" she cried, "Innocent people, I lured them in when I would be crying on the street. When someone approached me, I'd take them to _her_ then she would cut them open and made me arrange their internals around the room. She told me they were all bad people trying to kidnap little girls and she was weeding them out to protect me and I _believed her!"_

Nowaki let her let it all out. Once when was done he pulled away and kissed her deeply hoping to calm her down. His efforts seemed to pay off as she kissed him back with equal passion. "Remember, always remember, you're no longer Miki, you are my beloved Kusama Hiroki and I will always love you no matter what"

"How can you love me after all that you've been told? Now that you know I'm a monster?" Hiroki whimpered.

"Because you are not and have never been a monster" Nowaki smiled "You were a little girl that was misled by the one person you should trust the most" Hiroki felt tears streak down her face as she hugged him again tightly and he buried his nose in her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Nowaki scooped her up. "C'mon pregnant lady" he chuckled "You need to rest and I need to start dinner"

"Idiot! I can walk on my own!" Hiroki yelled ad Nowaki smiled.

"There's my Hiro-san"

"Giant idiot!" Hiroki huffed in his arms. He gently laid her out on the bed however she never let go of him. She shocked him by pulling him into a loving kiss "Thank you, Nowaki"

"Anything for you, Hiro-san"

 **Scarred**

Hiroki woke up the next morning feeling rather sick dashing over to their bathroom which started becoming a habit for her. Nowaki having being awoken from his wife's routine, wandered after her and braided her hair away from her face. "he's not being very gentle this morning, is he?" Nowaki teased.

"No way in hell" Hiroki cursed. Nowaki wandered back into their room and returned with a robe and draped it over her shoulders. Once her nausea had past she pressed a hand to her stomach with one hand and the other gripped the robe. "Nowaki, do you think I will be a good mother?"

"Of course Hiro-san" Nowaki smiled "You did so well looking after Haruka-chan, besides you aren't alone in this, it's my job to take care of children" he chuckled. Hiroki hummed in approval "C'mon, feel like eating anything?" Nowaki scooped her up like he had the night before.

"Let me brush my teeth first" Hiroki answered reaching for the sink, Nowaki set her on her feet to let her do her teeth before wandering back into the room, the red numbers of his alarm clock catching his eye.

"10:30 already? Wow we really slept in today" Nowaki shrugged, it was his off day and Hiroki had taken the day off after her little guilt trip last night so they had no need to really worry. He was deep in his thoughts when a knock sounded at the door. Hiroki looked rather confused from the doorway to the bathroom so Nowaki shrugged and went to check it out.

When answered two men were standing at the door. "Kusama-sensei sorry to disturb you on your day off but we were hoping to speak with your wife. I'm detective Raiden and this is my partner detective Satoshi." Nowaki let them inside while calling for his wife she entered the living room wrapped in a blanket with a dazed look. "You ok Hiro-san?" snapping out of her daze she shook it off.

"I'm fine" Hiroki noticed the two men following Nowaki "Who are they?"

"Hiroki-san we have come because we have something to discuss. A young boy had been travelling around with a murderer just like you had, and for now we assuming the murderer is the same one. We understand that you do not wish to share information-"

"Why do you assume that?!" Hiroki shouted "I want her gone for what she did, if I had information I would share! But I don't have anything! Not her name not an address nothing!" Hiroki yelled and Nowaki was easily there to calm her

"We apologise, that is what we were told. However, information is not what we are here for. The young boy that had come through is showing the same signs you did. Because of the information you had given us - about the murderer being your mother - the boy said the same thing" Hiroki's eyes widened. The other detective spoke up.

"We are wondering if you would be willing to take a DNA test to see if it is a match."

"Of course"

"And if it is confirmed, to take care of him" this made Hiroki hesitate.

"Hiro-san, I'll agree with whatever you choose" Nowaki cooed "It would be good for our baby to have another child to look after them, no?" Hiroki nodded but she couldn't help but feel worried.

"Thank you, it will take place tomorrow at the hospital" And the two detectives up and left.

"Nowaki this isn't right"

"what's not right Hiro-san?"

"She wouldn't just leave the child with a body, she's up to something" Hiroki placed a hand on her stomach and walked to their room.


	3. Pain

Hiroki and the boy stared at each other, Hiroki in irritation, the boy in fear, within the Kusama home. Nowaki could feel the tension between the two and couldn't think of a way to break it.

"Why do you look so frightened, I promised I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?" the boy let out a sigh of relief. "There are rules in this house. Don't touch my books unless I say so, you will do as you are told and I don't want any lies from you is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am" the boy whimpered.

"Kazuma, I'm your sister," Hiroki knelt to his level with a smile that made Nowaki slightly jealous of the boy "There is no need to be so formal." The boy relaxed even farther "Take your time to settle in. you'll be meeting the man who is adopting you tomorrow, Keiichi is a nice person you'll see"

Nowaki smiled awkwardly at the scene as the boy shuffled away to his new room. Hiroki sighed "You're doing fine Hiro-san, don't stress too much"

"I still don't trust that boy, it's not new for her to use a child as bait, she doesn't tolerate anyone getting away from her" Hiroki confided "I need to hang out with the girls to relax for a bit

 **Scarred**

Hiroki lay in bed eyes closed but far from asleep as she couldn't understand as to her mother's actions. ' _Not having a child usually puts your murder plans on hold. Why would you give up a child? Is there another? Or am I your next target?'_ She then paused ' _or is it Nowaki?'_

Suddenly she heard a creak from the floor boards beside her bed and her eyes ripped open to see a knife about to be plunged into her chest. She immediately caught the blade as it came down causing her hand to drip with blood. She pulled the blade from out of the boy's hands as she got out of bed then picked him up by the scruff of his pyjamas. She left her's and Nowaki's room closing the door so then she wouldn't wake Nowaki.

Once they were in the living room Hiroki put the kitchen knife in the sink to wash away the blood later. She then placed the boy one his feet, blocking him from anything sharp with seething look on his face "Care to explain?" she snapped showing him her bleeding hand without looking at it herself.

"Mummy told me to do it!" the boy cried. "She told me I had to or I wouldn't be able to see her!" his sobbing cries tore at her heart but she didn't let it show. He just risked the life of her baby.

"Kazuma, you need to realise you are no longer under her control anymore. You no longer have to kill for her because there is no way she can get to you do you understand? I was in your shoes once. She had drilled it into me so deep that when I slept I heard her voice telling me to kill Keiichi even after I was freed from her. He helped me past that, so I'm here to help you. She was a cruel woman and it's good you'll never see that woman again" she snapped before her voice slowly getting softer. Little did she know that the boy's cries had woken Nowaki and he watched as Hiroki tried to sooth the sobbing boy while trying to punish him.

Kazuma was about to say something but decided against it. Nowaki came up to grab Hiroki's hand and was shocked when he felt something warm and wet all over her hand and Hiroki hissed in pain as she jumped in shock. He lifted her hand to see the deep cuts on her palm. He looked at Kazuma then to Hiroki but said nothing as he went to fetch the medical kit with a "Clean your wound Hiro-San"

Hiroki did as she was told and waited on the couch with Kazuma who sat nervously beside her. "Stop being so tense kid, you'll only make it harder for yourself. She switched on the TV then drifted off into a day dream

 _Hiroki snuck through the Kamijou manor with a kitchen knife in her hand as she headed towards Keiichi's study. Once she was behind the man who was ding his work she raised the knife with her tear stained face watching painfully. However a sobbed ripped from her alerting the man to her presence so he swung around on time to catch the blade._

" _Hiroki-chan, I don't see what I have done to deserve this, care to explain?"_

" _The voices won't stop Keiichi-san, Mummy wants me to kill you and she wont stop telling me to! Make it stop, please make it stop!" Hiroki cried_

" _Hiroki, remember you are no longer that woman's daughter, you do not have to do what she says. You are not Miki, daughter of Hiou-san. You are Hiroki, daughter of Keiichi and Akane Kamijou. You do not have to kill for her because she cannot get to you to punish you for doing the right thing, You understand?" Hiroki started sobbing loudly into her hands and Keiichi scooped her up onto his lap._

" _I'm sorry, Keiichi-san" she pleaded_

" _First of all you are to call me father, and Akane mother, it will help you break away from Miki. Second of all, I am here to help you, if those voices come back me or Akane will gladly distract you from them, replace those voices with our own. You are our daughter now, we are your parents, it is our duty and pleasure to help you with whatever troubles you"_

A sharp sting brought her back from her memory "Ouch, that stings"

"Just bear with it Hiro-san" Once Nowaki finished disinfecting her wound he wrapped it up tightly. Just as Hiroki was about to go to bed a news alert appeared on the TV.

" _ **Another body of the revived murder was found an hour ago. The people are referring to this murderer as the revived "The revived ripper". However, the police believed that it isn't revived but returned. 21 year old Kikyo Heizo had been torn open by the stomach and her innards scattered around the room. Police are investigating the scene now."**_

Hiroki watched in horror as a face of one of her best students came up on the screen, she then turned to Kazuma. "You weren't worried about not seeing mother, again were you?" the boy shook his head. "There is another child travelling with her," She stated rather than asked. The boy nodded and a distressed cry tore from Hiroki's throat and Nowaki was there immediately to hug her tightly.

 **Scarred**

Hiroki had managed to get through her pregnancy fine and she was now in her ninth month. She had been so close to a miscarriage so many times as the murders had continued. Now she was sitting with Kazuma on the couch, watching a movie. The boy had settled down nicely but the boy had only opted to change his last name due to already being so used to his name. The two siblings were just relaxing, the boy feeling safe in the company of the former Kamijou. However the two were interrupted of their calm Sunday when a familiar voice called from the genkan.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Kusama-chan" a voice called and he entered the living room.

"Tsumori-san" Hiroki greeted. Tsumori scratched his head awkwardly, he had put the normal teasing he did on hold as he didn't want to stress the pregnant woman having known about her almost miscarriages.

"Sorry for disturbing but I came here for Nowaki's overnight gear he left it behind and asked me to pick it up on the way through"

"He left it on the Kitchen counter" Hiroki moved to get up and the blonde doctor moved to help her despite protesting that she didn't have to get up. "It's fine Tsumori-" Hiroki felt her heart stop as she felt something drip down her leg and her pants get wet.

"Kusama-chan? Are you ok?"

"Tsumori, I think –" Hiroki was suddenly crying out in pain and Kazuma leapt over the sofa to get to her.

"She's hurting!" he panicked.

"Well perfect timing isn't it" Tsumori huffed. "Hiroki can you make it to my car? I'll drive you to the hospital" Hiroki nodded. "Kamijou-kun can you grab anything that she's going to need, a blanket, a bottle of water." Kazuma nodded and ran into their bed room as Tsumori, in doctor mode, helped her out of the apartment down the hall to the elevator Kazuma following after them with the stuff when he had locked the house.

"Nowaki, I need Nowaki"

"Kazuma you have a phone, right? Call Nowaki. It's okay keep calm Hiroki Nowaki will meet you there I promise just stay calm"

"It hurts! So bad!"

"It will just hang in there" Tsumori pleaded as he guided her into the back seat of his car. Little did her know there was a woman with pure black hair and Hazel eyes grinning wickedly was watching as they drove away


	4. Distress

Hiroki couldn't think through the pain, she felt hot tears trailing down her face and she heard a voice trying to keep her calm. All she wanted was Nowaki. ' _I can't do this, I want Nowaki! I can't do this, it hurts_ The voice seemed to stop as she let out a scream. Kazuma watched as his sister writhed in pain when Tsumori turned to him and ordered him to try contact Nowaki again. "Keep trying till he answers he's got to go on break sometime. Tell him that Hiroki is panicking"

Kazuma did just that, he whipped out his cell phone and dialled Nowaki's number. _" Sorry I didn't answer before, Kazuma, I was with a patient"_ a voice answered " _Is something wrong?"_

"Big sister, she's gone into labour but she's panicking" Just as he said that a scream rang through the car.

 **Scarred**

Nowaki heard the scream and paused walking through the corridor.

"I'll call Tsumori to bring you-"

" _Tsumori-san was already here he had just arrived before she went into labour for your things. What about big sister?"_ Nowaki cover the mouth piece of his phone and turned to the nurse walking with him.

"My wife has just gone into labour, Tsumori-sempai is bringing her in do you think you could prepare for her arrival?"

"Yes, Sensei" Nowaki Immediately went back to his phone.

"Kazuma?" A scream filtered through the phone again, it wasn't normal and it had both doctors worried "Kazuma you _need_ to calm her down. She wont make it if she keeps panicking"

" _We've tried everything she's not listening to us"_

 _ **Scarred**_

Kazuma looked at his sister as he started to panic himself " _Kazuma it will do her no good if you panic yourself. Take a breath, if your calm she'll start calming herself down."_

Kazuma did just that then flinched at another scream however he could see the way to calming her down as she started scream coherent words "I can't… it hurts… Nowaki!"

"Big sister, brother is on the phone he says that you need to calm down"

" _Kazuma, put Hiro-san on the phone"_

"Here," Kazuma pressed the phone to her ear holding it up for her.

"Nowaki… Nowaki I can't"

" _It's okay Hiro-san, you'll be okay, breath, calm yourself. They are ready for you here. I know it hurts, but just think of the little life you'll bring into this world"_

"Kazuma put the phone on speaker" Tsumori ordered. Once the boy did just that, Tsumori spoke again. "Kusama, is everything ready?"

" _they are,"_

"Tell them to make it a C section"

" _What?"_

"Don't tell me you can't hear her screams? They aren't normal and she doesn't look like she can stand it much more" Nowaki then gave rushed orders to some people nearby. Hiroki's screams seemed to be less frequent now that she had calmed down slightly which eased the two doctors. They finally pulled up to the hospital where Nowaki and Tachibana were waiting with a wheel chair to take her into the surgery room. Nowaki was able to walk with her as far as the surgery doors when he let his panic wash over him. She had looked too sickly to be normal. Tsumori had been right to call for a c section and Nowaki could bear it.

' _Oh god if she dies, it would be my fault'_ Nowaki sat on a nearby bench pulling out his phone and calling a familiar number.

 **Scarred**

Haruka giggled up at her mother as she played with the small infant. Misaki smiled warmly at her daughter covering her face again and the small giggles turned into concerned whines. "Boo!" Misaki said playfully and the child erupted into laughter. Misaki turned to the five-year-old Mahiro next to her that she had been asked to babysit with a smile. However, their game was interrupted by their home phone ringing "I got it you take care of Haru-chan" Misaki said to her husband who had been sitting on the couch behind Misaki. When Misaki moved, Akihiko scooped up his daughter and started twirling his finger around as the baby tried to catch it while Mahiro followed his aunt who smiled happily at the site.

"Hello, Usami residence"

" _Takahashi-chan,"_ A panicked voice came over the phone.

"Nowaki-san, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

" _Hiro-san, she, she's gone into labour but she… she looked too weak I can't…"_ Hearing the normally overly excited man near tears shook Misaki.

"It's ok, Nowaki-san, we'll be there soon okay just hang in there" This caught Akihiko's attention.

" _She's in surgery now… if she dies…"_

"She won't, Hiroki-chan is strong willed and you know it she won't okay don't even think that way, me and Usagi-san will be there soon" with that she hung up and grabbed Mahiro's car seat. "Usagi-san we need to go to the hospital" Akihiko nodded and followed Misaki out of the apartment with Haruka. Once the two children were strapped in, they set off for the hospital.

"Did Hiroki go into labour?" Misaki nodded.

"Usagi-san," she couldn't help but feel like crying as she realised what Nowaki had told her.

"Hey, she'll be okay, you know that, you've been through it"

"Usagi-san, he said she had looked too weak, the had to take her to get a c section, do you think…?"

"No she won't, she's worked too hard for the life she's got now she won't … not without a fight" Akihiko reached over and patted Misaki's head as he saw the tears _'Hiroki I swear to god you better pull thorugh_


	5. Comfort

Misaki got Mahiro out of the car while Akihiko got out the stroller for his out of the boot and strapped her into it and they both quickly headed toward the building. Once thy were in the waiting room they spotted Kazuma on his own.

"Kazuma-kun! Where's Nowaki?" Misaki called as she ran over to the boy. The boy looked frightened beyond belief.

"He went with Hiroki," Tsumori answered surprising Misaki "Kazuma is in a state of shock and to be honest if it weren't for my line of work I would be too"

"Her screams, they were awful" Kazuma whimpered. Misaki pulled the boy into a hug to which the boy eagerly accepted crying into Misaki's shoulder.

"We should find Nowaki, when I was talking to him, he wasn't in good shape" Misaki said as she consoled the boy. Akihiko nodded beside her.

"Come with me then" Tsumori nodded and lead them through the hospital. Misaki had coaxed Kazuma into going with them. Once they found Nowaki Misaki felt her heart break, the man was in despair, his head was in his hand and his whole body was shaking. Akihiko couldn't help but remember how he had felt when Misaki had gone into labour. Misaki however didn't need the surgery and he had been able to be at her side and he couldn't help but worry for the screams Misaki had emitted, he couldn't imagine how Nowaki felt.

Misaki moved to towards the worried man when Akihiko stopped her. "Let me do this you take care of Haruka. I don't take this the wrong way but you have no idea how he feels; However, I have an idea as I have been in his shoes" Akihiko smiled. Misaki gave him a quick peck on the lips then moved to give her waking daughter some attention.

Akihiko sat next to Nowaki and placed a hand on Nowaki's shoulder. "Usami-sensei?" Nowaki asked revealing just how much of a kid he was at heart when he showed his tears.

"I have some idea of how you're feeling right now, If Misaki had been in Hiroki's shoes I would probably be in the same state myself, however, you work with the people that are in there do you not?" Nowaki nodded. "And you and I know Hiroki, she won't give up what she wants without a fight"

"But she had already given up" Nowaki sobbed. "She was screaming on the phone saying she couldn't do it"  
"So had Misaki, but she was stubborn and tried anyways and look where she is" Nowaki looked over to Misaki to see her playing with Mahiro and Haruka, the five year old and the woman were hiding out of the baby's view making the baby a bit scared and then suddenly jumped out in front of her Making the child scream in delight with a peel of giggles. Kazuma watched from the side lines. Nowaki smiled slightly.

"Haruka looks happy" Nowaki commented.

"Hiroki is even more stubborn than Misaki, if anyone else can do it even if she herself thinks she can't she would do it, one way or the other" Just then Misaki came over with Haruka in her arms with a smile, Mahiro following being helpful by pushing the stroller with help from Kazuma

"Do you wanna show daddy and Nowaki what you just did?" she cooed. Haruka smiled widely then said;

"Mama!" Akihiko smiled and reached out for his baby girl and kissed her cheek.

"Well done, princess" Akihiko laughed.

"Usagi-san why don't you let Nowaki-san look after her, he looks like he needs a distraction" Misaki suggested. Akihiko handed her over and he giggling child stopped but she still smiled up at the young doctor. She babbled up at the man as if to say 'everything is okay' and Nowaki laughed through his tears. "Hiroki-chan won't leave you because she feels like she can't do it. I remember being in so much pain and thinking it was the end for me, because it hurts – a lot – but I would try my best for My baby, for Usagi-san. I'm sure that the doctor in there will come out saying she just needs rest and that your child is healthy as a horse because she is too stubborn to die when she has a responsibility"

Nowaki nodded and accepted the distraction that they offered. Mahiro chatted happily with them about the cool things he's done at school. It wasn't long till the doctor came out with a stern look and Nowaki felt his heart plummet as he stood. Misaki and Akihiko who stood at either side of him placed a hand on his shoulders in support. Mahiro grabbed his Uncles free hand as Misaki had taken Haruka back.

"Kusama-sensei, we were able to safely remove your son and he is safe and healthy. And your wife had managed to pull through quite nicely as well" Nowaki's face lit up as the relief washed over him. "Hiroki however will need to spend a few nights here because for the next few days her health could easily decline very rapidly"

"I understand"

"Would you like to see your son?" Nowaki smiled brightly and nodded. The doctor beckoned someone inside the room and a nurse came out with a small bundle in a blue blanket. The nurse handed him over to his father.

"What will you name him?"

"Hitoshi" Nowaki said sweetly "Kusama Hitoshi" the baby yawned as Nowaki gently smoothed down the tuff of midnight black hair. As if sensing his father's presence the baby's eyes opened revealing the beautiful hazel eyes of his mother. "Hey, Hito-kun," Nowaki cooed to his son. Kazuma came over to see the baby but he was too small.

"Can I see?" Nowaki knelt in front of the eight-year-old and Mahiro came to have a look too

"This is your nephew Kazuma" the boy gingerly held his finger out to the baby who grabbed it and sucked on it making the older boy laugh.

 **Scarred**

Hiroki felt numb all over as she tried to open her eyes only to be met with blinding white. Feeling slowly started coming back to her and she felt lighter. She tried opening her eyes again and blinked away the brightness of the room to see her former student asleep on the chair with Haruka curled up in her arms (Mahiro having gone home) and Akihiko was watching over her and a small bundle in the portable crib next to him. Akihiko noticed Hiroki awakened and stood from his perch on the arm of Misaki's chair.

"Well good morning sleepy" He teased quietly

"Where am I?" Hiroki groused sleepily

"You're in the hospital. You gave us quite the scared, Nowaki was beside himself"

"Where is he?"

"He took Kazuma to get some food" Akihiko answered "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit"

"Good cause you look worse" he teased.

"Bakahiko" Hiroki hissed but there wasn't much energy or bite to it.

"Nowaki will be back soon so just rest, me and Misaki will look after Hitoshi until Nowaki comes back" Akihiko soothed his friend

"Hitoshi? Ah so we had a boy" Hiroki hummed.

"Yea and he's got a set of lungs on him too. I'm so glad Haruka doesn't cry" Akihiko groused and Hiroki let out a weak laugh.

"Let me see my son" Akihiko nodded and helped Hiroki sit up comfortably propped up by some pillows just as Nowaki came in who was at her side immediately. Akihiko picked up Hitoshi and handed him over to his parents before walking over to his wife and daughter once again. He nudged his wife gently to wake her up and silently guided his wife out of the room to take her home.

He turned back once more to see his best friend smiling ' _I'm glad you are finally happy with someone, Hiroki'_


	6. Family

Nowaki was playing with the children in the paediatric ward doing his job as the children were preparing for bed. He had helped the boys get into their pyjamas when suddenly Tsumori ran into the room. "Nowaki it's Hiroki, someone had snuck in and cut her IV lines. She must have seen who did it too because she won't stop screaming. She's screaming for you and someone named Keiichi"

Nowaki shakily turned back to the kids with a shaky grin "I'll be back soon" then he followed Tsumori sprinting down towards the maternity ward while pulling out his phone.

" _If it isn't my son-in-law"_ A man greeted lightly

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but this is important"

" _don't worry you caught me just in time, I just finished a meeting"_

"As you know Hiroki has to stay in hospital for a while because of the child birth and her health isn't certain yet" Nowaki rushed. Keiichi hummed "Well someone just severed her IVs and caused her to go into a panic"

" _I'll be there as soon as I can, try and remind her of who she is now. Remind her of my new grandson"_ Nowaki hung up as they entered Hiroki's room as she screamed and cried out for him.

"Hiro-san"

"Nowaki" She sobbed. Nowaki gathered her gently into his arms as he brushed off the other nurses and doctors "Nowaki it hurts, I feel my wound it hurts, where is Keiichi?" Hiroki looked around "Where is Keiichi? I want Keiichi too" Hiroki looked up at him with lifeless eyes.

"Keiichi is on his way, what about Hitoshi? Do you want to see your son?"

"Hito…shi" Hiroki looked around to the crib then back at Nowaki, the heart monitor slowing down to an easy rhythm "I want…Hitoshi...Give me…Hitoshi" one of the nurses went over to the crib and scooped up the sleeping boy and eased him into her arms, Nowaki sat behind her on the edge of the bed with his arms around her and her lifeless eyes brightened slightly. They sat like that for half an hour until Keiichi came running in Akane following right behind him.

"She's calmed down now but she's far from normal" Nowaki explained. Akane gasped and ran over to Hiroki

"Oh, my little girl you must have been frightened" Akane sobbed as she sat on Hiroki's other side.

"M-Mother it's fine I'm okay now" Hiroki stuttered "You don't need to worry" Nowaki pressed a kiss on Hiroki's head.

"I'll always worry" Akane pouted

"Has the morphine kicked in yet?" Hiroki shook her head as tears started to flow "H-Hiro-san!?" Akane took Hitoshi so Nowaki could hold Hiroki so then Hiroki could cry into his shoulder "Hiro-san you're safe now, no one can hurt you now"

"Don't leave me alone please" Hiroki whisper as she begged him to stay. "Please"

"We'll make sure someone is always in here with you" Nowaki assured easing his wife to lay back down. "Let the morphine kick in then go to sleep you'll be okay now" Hiroki nodded and eventually drifted off. "Can you stick around till my shift ends? I don't have long"

"Of course" Akane agreed however Keiichi followed him out to talk briefly

"Thank you for all you have done for her"

"She is my wife; I would do anything for her Keiichi-san"

"You and Akihiko are the only outsiders that know of her story besides her doctor. She worries that people would reject her as a monster"

"Usami-san knew?" Nowaki asked feeling rather annoyed.

"She isn't aware he knows because he had figured it out and confronted me about it I had no choice or the boy would think Akane a murderer. The boy is smart" Nowaki nodded feeling at ease slightly. "I'll let you get back to work." Nowaki turned to return to his ward. As he reached the front desk shouting caught his attention.

"Please I'm looking for Miki Hiou" a man shouted shocking Nowaki. ' _He's looking for Hiro-san'_

"I'm sorry sir but there is no 'Miki Hiou' in our records" the man looked shattered Nowaki made his way over to the man.

"Sir, May I speak with you elsewhere?" the man nodded. After having looked at the man he had a feeling this man was familiar, he had shoulder length light brown hair and dark teal eyes. As he walked he had an air of pride about him but not overly so. The guys was around Nowaki's height Nowaki led him into an empty examination room

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't be yelling in a hospital, but I'm just so agitated" the man apologised.

"I appreciate the sincere apology but that isn't what I called you in here for. How do you know 'Miki Hiou'" Nowaki asked.

"You know where she is?" the man asked excitedly.

"I do but I am not telling you anything until you explain" Nowaki said sternly.

"Well I don't know her personally but I recently came into contact with her mother. You see 8 years ago she was my lover. When she had first gotten pregnant with my child when we were 17 she ran away and never told me, we met again 8 years ago and I had ended it with her because I had found someone else. At that point I figured out she wasn't mentally stable. She had begged me one last time to sleep with her and I regrettably did before I got together with my current wife and about 3 days ago I got a call from her while I was visiting Japan again when she finally told me I had 3 children. I decided that I would find these children and apologise for being absent in their lives and get to know them… try to find them…but it's not working very well she only told me that our eldest 'Miki Hiou' was a 'disappointment'" the man shook her head. "That woman isn't right in the head though so I don't know whether it was true"

"May I ask for your name? I am Kusama Nowaki"

"Luca Dragomir"

"Dragomir-san if you would come back in about an hour would you mind taking a DNA test to confirm this before I go telling you anything?"

"Of course" the man said smiling brightly.


	7. Content

Tachibana eyed the man the Nowaki had bought into his study wearily "Sure it should be quick we still have her DNA in the record so it should be quick"

"Dragomir-san" Nowaki beckoned Luca forward "Tachibana-sensei is going to take a blood sample of your blood" Luca nodded and followed every instruction the doctor gave him however the man struggled a bit as he seemed to be afraid of needles but he stuck it out. They had to wait a while till the results came back. Once they did it had come out positive. The man was indeed Hiroki's father.

"Kusama-sensei are you planning on introducing them?"

"Please I would love to meet my daughter" Luca pleaded.

"Dragomir-san you can meet your _son_ but your daughter I'm not so sure on" Nowaki stated uncertain of how to approach this. "She's been stressed _a lot_ lately and she doesn't need me to add this onto the pile." Luca looked rather sad at the news then something clicked.

"What happened to her?" Luca asked. Both doctors froze.

"Well I just had to calm her down after someone had severed her IV lines and however did it had really frightened her." Nowaki explained.

"I thought they didn't have any 'Miki Hiou' on their records."

"Because she doesn't go by Miki anymore. Her adoptive father got her a legal name change," Nowaki explained.

"Then later again when she got married" Tachibana added cheekily.

"M-married? What's her name now?" Luca asked. Tachibana smiled as Nowaki blushed slightly

"Kusama Hiroki" Nowaki said with a smile.

"So you're married to her then?" Luca asked. Nowaki nodded happily. "So what happened to her that she needed to be in hospital?"

"Ah well, Hiro-san had just given birth to our son but her body couldn't handle it so she had to get a C-section she's just here under observation in case something goes wrong with her health." Luca blinked rapidly.

"I've missed a lot huh?"

"we could introduce you to Kazuma first and I can tell Hiro-san of you and let her make the decision for herself" Nowaki suggested.

"I will take any chance I get"

 **Scarred**

Nowaki entered Hiroki's hospital room who was still sleeping peacefully. Tsumori and Kazuma were sitting there as Keiichi and Akane had to leave for the night. Once the two saw Nowaki they nodded in silent greeting before they left. Kazuma was staying with Tsumori while Hiroki was in the hospital. Kazuma walked over to his son as the child started to stir. The child let out a few whimpers as he was lifted by his father.

"Hey Hito-kun," the child let out a high-pitched squeal causing Nowaki to try and hush the child. With a chuckle "Mummy is asleep, so we got to keep quiet" Nowaki whispered.

"too late" A voice groused as Hiroki awoke from her nap. She patted the edge of her bed Inviting him to sit down and Nowaki did so cradling his son close as Hiroki gently tried to sit up under Nowaki's watchful eye. She reached out to stroke her son's head. "I can already tell he's going to be a lot like you" She stated, still not fully awake resting her chin on Nowaki's shoulder. "Is this a family you pictured?" Nowaki answered with a wide smile.

"Of course it is Hiro-san!" Nowaki turned to press a kiss to her cheek "I'm proud of you Hiro-san" Hiroki blushed at the praise while Nowaki put his son back in the portable crib before returning to her side with a sad look in his eyes.

"Nowaki? What's wrong?" Hiroki cooed a little caught off guard at the normally happy-go-lucky man's face. Hiroki took advantage of the fact he sat slightly forward, she rested her chin on his shoulder again and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"You're oddly affectionate today" Nowaki commented.

"Put it down as the morphine," Hiroki growled "Nowaki what's wrong?" Nowaki sighed and rested is head against hers.

"I could have lost you"

"But you didn't" Hiroki stated firmly

"But I could have" Nowaki insisted "I had completely lost it when you had gone into surgery."

There was a silent pause till Hiroki spoke up again "Do you regret it?"

"What?" Nowaki asked astounded by the question.

" _Do you regret it?"_

"Of course not!" Nowaki cried in shock

"Then what's done is done, you don't need to think about it anymore. I _could_ have died but I _didn't._ Isn't it normal for first pregnancies to be a bit dangerous. I'll recover soon enough and then we'll look after our son _together,_ you understand me?" Hiroki pulled his face to hers for a loving kiss.

"I love you so much Hiro-san, I don't know what I would do if I had lost you" Nowaki breathed against her lips.

"Well you don't have to know" Hiroki cooed. "Now stop being a sappy baby, I'm cold and tired" Hiroki grumbled as she released him.

"Of course Hiro-san" Nowaki smiled and shuffled so then he was laying down and Hiroki cuddled into his chest. "Hiro-san. What do you know of your father, not Keiichi but…"

"I remember my mother always blaming me that she had to run away from him because he wouldn't love a child like me" Hiroki shrugged "I assume he didn't want me"

"I don't think that's the case" Hiroki's head shot up off his chest

"What?"

"Your father had been looking for you, your biological one. We even ran a test to double check, he had told me he didn't even know about you" Hiroki was thoroughly shocked by the news "he's coming back tomorrow to meet you but… it's entirely up to you. You don't have to meet him. And you don't have to meet him alone if you do, I could call some of our friends to be here too. I know Onodera-san was wanting to meet Hitoshi, so does Kisa-san and I'm sure Usami-san wouldn't mind coming in" Hiroki rested her head back on his shoulder.

"No I'll meet him, but can you call all of them, you gotta be there too"

"as you wish, My Hiro-san"


	8. Father

Everyone but Nowaki and Akihiko stood in a form of shock and what Hiroki had told them. Hiroki had asked for every; Misaki and Haruka, Akihiko, Ritsu, Masamune, Kou and Shouta, all of her new friends to tell them of her past. She sat there fidgeting before she was hugged gently by Misaki.

"That's horrible, how could a mother do that to her child, Hiroki-chan you are really brave"

"what?" Hiroki asked a little shocked at the reaction. "You don't think I'm a Mon-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Ritsu and Shouta cried.

"Do you think I would still be your friend if I thought you were a monster Hiroki?" Akihiko asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiroki snapped.

"I've known since that first week I stayed at yours when we were kids" Akihiko explained

"How!?" Hiroki shrieked

"When your friend in the next room is screaming 'Mummy don't kill him please!' in their sleep I naturally asked Keiichi whether-or-not Akane was a killer and forcing him to explain" Akihiko explained with a shrug. Hiroki went bright red.

"Kamijou-san" Kou said "Just because you were misled by your mother doesn't make you a monster. You're only a monster if you did it of your own accord… and by the sounds of things you didn't have a choice"

"So does that mean the murders lately… they're your mother?" Masamune asked, Hiroki nodded. "Well I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're here if you ever need us" Everyone in the room nodded.

"Actually, my biological father is supposed to meet me today and I was wondering if you all could stay…"

"Of course!" Misaki cheered while balancing Haruka on her hip. Nowaki looked at his watch.

"He should have arrived by now" Misaki looked at Hiroki and noticed she was gripping Nowaki's hand with a look of fear. Misaki and Nowaki shared a look.

"Nowaki-sensei why don't me and Usagi-san go get Hiroki-chan's father?" Misaki asked.

"That would be much appreciated" Nowaki agreed not wanting to leave Hiroki while she was clearly nervous and scared.

 **Scarred**

Misaki, Akihiko and Haruka had arrived at the front room and looked for the man of Nowaki's description. Misaki would have left Haruka with Ritsu but the child seemed to be as stubborn as her parents and wanted to stay with them. The two adults scoured the room until Akihiko had spotted the man.

"Geez Nowaki's description was spot on" Akihiko muttered. "He really does look like a male Hiroki"

Misaki walked over to the man with a smile and Akihiko's eye twitched slightly. "Excuse me, are you Dragomir-san?" Misaki and Luca smiled awkwardly back and nodded and then met eyes with a rather grumpy Author.

"That's me" he chuckled nervously

"My name is Usami Misaki and this is my husband Usami Akihiko, we are friends with Hiroki-chan" Luca gave a blank look before it clicked

"Ah! You mean Miki?" He asked.

"She goes by Hiroki" Misaki chided.

"Right Sorry," Luca said.

"Nowaki-sensei would have come down himself but he needed to stay with Hiroki" Akihiko said.

"That's understandable" Luca nodded "Um, does she…um, want to…" Luca stuttered nervously.

"Yup that is why we came to get you!" Misaki chirped. Luca let out a sigh of relief. After her curious staring Haruka let out a joyous squeal at her mother's happy voice. She then reached her arms out to her father with grabby hands as if she was trying to get higher in order to look at her curiosity in the eye. Luca bent over so he could look the infant in the eye.

"Well hello there" he chuckled.

"Haruka," Misaki cooed earning the little girls' attention "do you not like it with mummy?" Misaki pouted. The little girl looked between her father and her mother then decided she was happy where she was and started to chew on Misaki's hair. "Warning Dragomir-san; we aren't the only friends she has here at the moment so don't be surprised if there is a whole lot of people"

Misaki turned to head back to Hiroki's room. "I understand" Luca smiled, happy he's going to be meeting his daughter.

 **Scarred**

Hiroki sat in the hospital bed fidgeting when Misaki came into the room with a squirming Haruka who had restarted her efforts to get to her father who immediately obliged. Following the couple was a man Hiroki had never met before. Once their eyes met, Hiroki somehow relaxed.

"You must be 'Hiroki'" Luca smiled awkwardly.

"You must be my father" Luca winced at the formalness in her voice, but that was to be expected.

"Yes although it seems I don't really deserve that honor" Luca scratched her head. His awkward smile dropped into one of sadness "Kusama-Sensei told me what your, er, 'Mother' had done to you… I'm so sorry I had no idea, I would have done something if I had known-" the man had looked so distressed Hiroki had to cut him off.

"You have nothing to apologise for," she stated.

"Whoever took you in did a good job in raising you" Luca commented "I can already tell you've grown into a fine young woman. You turned out nothing like her" Hiroki froze.

"You do not like 'Mother'?" Hiroki asked confused. "The why do I have a full-blooded brother and sister?"

Luca sighed and rubbed his hands down his face "Let me tell you what happened"


	9. Truth

_Luca waited patiently outside of the school grounds as he waited for his girlfriend. His brown hair all scruffy, his teal eyes dancing in delight as he watched the girl turn the corner. Her hazel eyes turned from a lifeless daze to loving once they landed on him. "Luca-san, I thought we were going to meet at my place?"_

" _Can a boy not pick his girlfriend up from school? Are you ashamed of me? I'm hurt Mika-chan." Luca pouted._

" _No, no, no that's not it at all. I just don't want these filthy girls to see something they don't deserve to see" Mika flicked her midnight black hair over her shoulder haughtily._

" _C'mon don't be mean. I'm nothing special" Luca shrugged._

" _yes you are, everyone else is no better than dirt" Mika hissed making Luca jump. Luca shrugged it off and pulled her close his lips only a breath away from hers._

" _You ready for another blissful night with me?" he purred_

" _I'll always be ready for you"_

 _ **Scarred**_

 _It was a month later Luca was waiting outside her school again and waited rather impatiently for his so-called girlfriend that refused to talk to him anymore. Some of Mika's class mates came out and saw him. "Hey you're Hiou-san's boyfriend what are you doing here?"_

" _Is Mika-chan here? She hasn't answered any of my messages for about 2 weeks now" Luca asked worriedly._

" _Wait you didn't here? She ran away. Good riddance if you asked me, that girl was psycho"_

"La dracu! (Fuck!) _Ok_ multumiri (Thanks)" _Luca hissed._ If she was going to be that way, then fuck her.

 _ **Scarred**_

 _11 years later Luca stepped off the plane with his friends a woman hugged his arm tightly "O să-i iubești pe japonezi, am locuit aici pentru o vreme. Mi-a plăcut (You're going to love japan, I used to live here for awhile. I loved it)" Luca beamed to the woman._

" _Luca grăbiți-vă și luați-o împreună cu Aurora, mă enervează doar vă uitam la voi doi (Luca hurry up and get together with Aurora, it's pissing me off just watching you two)" one of the boys he had travelled with spoke up. Luca just stuck his tongue out like the mature man he was making the woman laugh_

" _Aurora, nu râde de mine (Aurora, don't laugh at me)" Luca whined like a child. The group walked out of the airport laughing and that's when he saw her, as a familiar shade of haze caught his eye. It was her, it was Mika, she had seen him and was smiling right at him "Ma intorc imediat (I'll be right back)" Luca brushed off Aurora's hands and ran over to Mika who was about to run and hug him as if they hadn't been apart for 11 years until she saw Luca's glare._

" _L-Luca, why the glare?" Mika asked "Are you not as happy to see me as I am you?"_

" _You run away suddenly without a word to me and you expect me to be happy to see you after 11 years!?" Luca snarled._

" _Ah your Romanian accent has returned. Don't worry you'll be back you how you were in a few months" Mika then stepped forward "Now how about you show me a blissful night once more?"_

" _And now you expect me to stay. You are nuts! I've moved on Mika. You vanished without a word I wasn't going to stick around and wait for you when you decided to_ Abandon _me." Mika's hazel eyes turned to the lifeless glassy look she used to have._

" _W-Why would you say such cruel things. I'm sorry I left so please come back" She whimpered._

" _No" Mika suddenly latched on to Luca's shirt._

" _One more night then…please! I have missed you so much! Please, please I promised to leave you alone after!" Luca sighed and agreed. He turned and told his friends he was going to catch up with a friend, he'll meet them at their hotel the next day._

 _ **Scarred**_

 _Eight years later Luca was once again in japan with his wife Aurora. He was just coming back from the shop around the corner to make dinner in their hotel, once he had gotten to the door he had heard a scream and immediately rushed inside. A woman with pure black hair held his wife at knife point while a child with the same hair colour stood watching. The woman and the child turned to him, The woman had shockingly familiar hazel eyes while the child had cerulean that matched his own. "Mika" Luca breathed_

" _Luca, darling, let me just finish cutting this filth and we can get to our touching reunion"_

" _don't you dare hurt Aurora!" He snarled. Mika scowled._

" _You will be mine once again, even if I have to remove every stain, even use your own children" Mika snarled backing away from the woman._

" _I don't have any children" Luca growled "Aurora, Dragoste, ești rănit? (Aurora, love, are you hurt?)"_

" _Nu, tot ce făceam era să-mi trag un cuțit (No, I'm fine all she did was pull a knife on me)"_

" _Hey! Don't ignore me!" the mad woman shrieked. "You do have children! Two of them disappointments! Don't you see why I ran away! I was pregnant with that first disappointment 'Miki'. Then that last night we had together had given me twins." The woman walked over to the child "At least the girl wasn't such a disappointment. Maybe the third child of ours will be the charm"_

" _There will be no third child Mika!" the Romanian man yelled meanwhile his heart was in his chest. He had three children and he hadn't been there to raise them. "And you shouldn't even have a child to raise. You've gone mad!" Luca turned to the child and held out his hand. The child moved to take it._

" _Sayuri, don't you dare! He hasn't seen that he has been brainwashed by that harlot" Luca snarled but the child backed away. Mika then pressed the knife to the child's neck knowing he won't do anything. "Now I have a daughter to…'Visit' at the hospital," the evil woman chuckled_

 **Scarred**

Hiroki felt tears coming to her eyes at her father's sad look as he hung his head. "So then you came looking for us?"

"I tried saving Sayuri, but Mika has too much of a hold on her. As for Kazuma I had no leads to where he could be so I started looking for you" Luca looked his daughter in the eye and saw the tears. He immediately stepped forward to hug the woman, but then stopped, unsure if Hiroki would be ok with that. Hiroki smiled at him through her tears and Luca felt a shove forward and turned to see Akihiko hinting at him to go forward

"Hiroki is to prideful to say she wants a hug from her father"

"Hey!" Hiroki snapped meanwhile Luca lit up like a Christmas tree and headed to his daughter to give her a comforting hug then the tears and sobs flowed free. Everyone but Nowaki and Luca excused themselves from Hiroki's room.

"I missed a lot of your life but I wish to know of everything that went on in it. I want to make up for not being there" Luca soothed.

"We could start with you off with meeting your grandson" Hiroki suggested through her dying sobs. Nowaki nodded and picked up his son and handed him over to Hiroki. Luca smiled down at his grandson

"Vă urez bun venit în această lume, nepotul meu (I welcome you to this world my grandson)" Luca turned to Hiroki and stroked her hair back. "Vă urez bun venit în această lume, fiica mea frumoasă (I welcome you to this world my beautiful daughter)"

"What did you say?"

"It's a Dragomir tradition to welcome their children into their world when they first meet them. I welcomed both you and… er… my grandson to the world because although you may have been in this world for a while now I still welcome you into _my_ world" Nowaki pressed a kiss to Hiroki's head as another fresh wave of tears poured down her cheeks. "By the way what did you end up naming him"

"His name is Kusama Hitoshi" Nowaki answered with pride.

"So when can I meet my step mother?" Hiroki asked leaning into Nowaki.

"I can call her over now if you like, you'll love her I know you will"


	10. Calm

A few weeks later Hiroki was able to move about the hospital on her own. Hitoshi had been placed with the other new borns so then Hiroki could have some freedom. Hiroki was walking over to the paediatric ward to visit her husband while he was on his shift when she ran into Tsumori. "Hiroki-san? Shouldn't you be resting?" the blonde stated firmly.

"Tachibana said I should be going for small walks every day. I wait till Nowaki's working to do that. You got a problem with that?" the small woman growled.

"No, no, I just don't want you to hurt yourself," the blonde assured. "Nowaki is with the kids right now helping them get into bed so its fine to go in" Hiroki muttered her thanks and walked over to the room he was normally in and couldn't help to stop and watch. All the kids were tucked into their beds while a nurse went around to check them meanwhile Nowaki was sitting at the end of the room with a story book in his hands and was reading to the children helping them all calm down from the day's fun.

Each child started nodding off at the sound of his voice as he spoke softly. Hiroki felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a man with short light brown hair and light blue eyes that hid behind the gleam of the glasses he wore. "Sorry, but you must return to your room, patients shouldn't be wondering around at this time"

"What so I'm supposed to sit trapped in my room?" Hiroki hissed.

"I didn't mean to distress you, ma'am, but it's for your health" The man said soothingly. Hiroki almost screamed when arms wrapped around her shoulders, but immediately calmed when she heard the owners voice.

"It's fine, Storm-kun, the staff don't mind Hiro-san here, it's not that odd for her to be here"

"But she is a patient" the man replied. Nowaki's eyes lit up.

"She's recovering from childbirth, it won't hurt her to walk around for too long" Nowaki pressed a kiss to her temple and the other doctor watched confused. The it clicked for Nowaki "Ah that's right, Storm-kun this is my wife Kusama Hiroki, Hiro-san this is one of my friends from America Gunther Blackbourne" Hiroki cringed at the memory of the fight her and Nowaki had had back then. "He's here to study Japanese medicine"

Gunther gave Hiroki a goofy smile. "Congratulations to you both. What did you have in the end?"

"A boy, his name is Hitoshi" Hiroki said clearly not impressed with this guy. Getting the hint Gunther nodded and left with a friendly wave. Hiroki turned to look up at her husband, "He's creepy"

"Hiro-san" Nowaki whined as she walked away back towards her room knowing Nowaki would walk her back.

"It's true!" Hiroki defended. Nowaki sighed and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and his wife's antics Hiroki continued walking until a yelled came down the hall. It was Gunther and Tsumori who were sprinting towards him.

"Nowaki one of the little girls just started vomiting blood!" Tsumori cried "We need you in there"

"Hiro-san-"

"I'll be fine go!" Hiroki growled

"I'll walk her to her to her room, Nowaki, just go" Gunther said sternly. Hiroki turned and left with Gunther on her trail while Nowaki sprinted away with Tsumori. "I never actually thought I would meet you, the infamous Hiro-san" Gunther commented. Hiroki tossed him an odd look.

"You know of me?"

"Nowaki was my roommate at the University, he was always writing letters he never sent and he would mope around our room when he wasn't busy. I finally managed to get it out of him that 'He had left behind in japan his beautiful Hiro-san'" Hiroki blushed brightly

"he wouldn't have said that surely"

"Those are his words" Gunther chuckled. Hiroki blushed bright red and sped up slightly before wincing and slowing back down, "Be careful you'll still be sore"

"Can we take a detour? I want to see my son first" Hiroki yawned.

"You should rest you can see him in the morning, I'm sure" Hiroki glanced at him then turned away

' _Must be a doctor thing'_ Hiroki winced. But did as she was told and headed towards her room.

Once they were in the room everything from there seemed to happen fast. Hiroki had started walking towards her bed when she heard a whisper of cloth then a sound she never wanted to hear ever again. She turned to see what had happened. She turned and let out a blood curdling scream as the door slammed shut and a loud thud was heard as well as the faint click of the lock.


	11. Storm

Hiroki screamed as the familiar figure in front of her flung body of Gunther to the side to bleed out.

"Mother what are you…?"

"Miki, darling, how good it is to see you. Now I'm going to give you a chance. That man there, well… you know the drill darling. Do your job and we'll escape out the window, don't worry darling mummy will make sure you are taken care of when we get out of here. Sayuri will do your job until you recover" Mika grabbed Hiroki and shoved her towards the body and placed a knife in her hands. "Come now, Miki dear, we don't have all day" Hiroki looked down at the man that was dying in front of her.

" _Hiro-san this is one of my friends from America"_

' _Oh god, Nowaki,'_ Hiroki felt tears well up as she gripped the knife and she let the familiar cold calm wash over her 'Nowaki, _Hitoshi, I'm sorry, you may never see me again'_ Images of Hitoshi growing up without her, even with another woman helping Nowaki raise him. ' _Hitoshi doesn't deserve a mother that's a murderer'_ With that killing calm Hiroki let the knife sink into flesh.

 **Scarred**

Nowaki sank to the floor in relief once he had left the child to rest after having spent a couple of hours with the child. She was going to be just fine and Nowaki was happy that he was able to save the child. Tsumori placed his hand on the younger doctor's shoulder. "Why don't we take a break and get a drink downstairs?" the blonde offered. Nowaki nodded, he decided he needed a break and could go visit his son and his wife. The two wondered downstairs and noticed there were police cars lined up out front and a couple of police were milling about.

Tsumori and Nowaki glanced at each other then went to figure out what's going on. "Excuse did something happen?" Tsumori asked.

"Room 203 in the maternity ward is in a hostage situation. We can confirm that at least one in severely injured due to the amount of blood flowing from under the door. All rooms around it have been emptied" The two doctors paled.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki moved to sprint off towards Hiroki's room only for Tsumori to grab him. Nowaki struggled violently

"Nowaki! You're only gonna get in the way! Let the police handle this!" Tsumori hissed

"I can't leave Hiro-san in there!" Nowaki growled

"You have no choice!" Tsumori growled back.

"I made a vow to be there for her you aren't going to stop me!" Nowaki snapped before ripping out of Tsumori's grip.

Once Nowaki got there, there was a bunch of armed officers waiting outside the room and two doctors had been pulled to the side for questioning. One of them spotted him and walked over.

"Nowaki, they think it's Gunther in there with her. Please tell me he wouldn't pull this sort of stunt?" the other doctor begged.

"Why would they think its him? He wouldn't do something like this"

"Just before one of the nurses heard her scream I'd seen him walking her to her room" Nowaki felt hurt as the doctor relayed the information. ' _Hang in there Hiro-san! I'm right here for you'_

 **Scarred**

"Ritsu?" Masamune called from the kitchen at his lover's odd behaviour. She kept trying to call someone.

"Hm?"

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm trying to call Hiroki I want to see Hitoshi" Ritsu said cheerfully. Masamune smiled sweetly at her. "Oh and Masa-kun I forgot the blood results came in" Ritsu said pointing at the table where a lone piece of paper sat. Masamune paused from doing the dishes and picked up the piece of paper and read it eyes going wide. He looked up at Ritsu who had hung up for the millionth time with a huff. She was about to call again when breaking news scrolled across the TV screen.

" _ **Today at XXX hospital a young woman had been held hostage within her room."**_

"Oh god" Ritsu gasped "Do you think it could be her mother?"

"Well, judging by how Nowaki had been when she had gone to get surgery for Hitoshi. I can't imagine how he's doing now" Masamune looked at Ritsu again. "Are you feeling well enough to go there now?"

Ritsu nodded

 **Scarred**

Nowaki waited outside with the police hoping Hiroki was ok, his terror mounting at the alarming amount of blood from under the door when a howl of pain echoed from within the room.

"You bitch!" the voice screamed. ' _That isn't Hiro-san! Could it be…'_

"Nowaki!" a voice called. Nowaki turned to see Ritsu and Masamune with Misaki and Akihiko tailing behind.

"Any news?" Misaki asked

"None,"

"Let's just hope she's ok" Masamune muttered gravely


	12. Monster

Hiroki gripped the knife as she let it sink into the flesh of her mother. She had swung around and got her in the shoulder and Mika howled in pain before turning and lashing out at her daughter "You bitch!" she shrieked " you will regret that you little whore!" she hissed

Hiroki turned to make a break for the door when something lodged itself into her leg making her trip. The knife had be pulled out of her leg and her mother pinned her down. "I'm going to leave you to bleed out like the filth you are! Because of you your father left me!"

"How it that my fault you fucked up bitch!" Hiroki let out a harrowing scream as the knife dug into her semi healed wound.

"I see someone has already tried to cut you up" Hiroki smiled.

"Anything to bring my son into this world. I'm already a better parent than you'll ever be" Mika screamed and stabbed into Hiroki again opening up her shoulder. Seeing Hiroki was weak she then Made her escape out the window but not before saying "Bleed out, Bitch, you are such a disappointment"

Hiroki felt hot tears run down her face as she felt both hers and Gunther's blood seep into her robe and hair. She would survive… she would fight. "I just have to scream" and with that she drew all of her remaining voice.

 **Scarred**

Nowaki paced back and forth as they waited for a sign that it was safe to go in when a voice shrieked through the door "Someone get their ass in here it hurts!"

One of the officers approached the leader "It seems the assailant escaped, it's safe to go in, heat detectors sense two people are still within both loosing heat quickly" Nowaki heart sank

He wanted nothing more than to bust in there to help her but they were keeping him away. However, he was immediately in action when he commander shouted "Men! Move in! Doctors be ready to move in behind them"

Tsumori and Nowaki were ready to go as the two other doctors had been taken away to get an official statement. The police burst into the room securing the room. Once it was secured one peeked his head out the door "Clear!" he roared and Nowaki and Tsumori were gone while Ritsu, Misaki, Akihiko and Masamune waited hoping for good news. Then something occurred to Ritsu

"Where is Haruka?"

"She's with my brother" Misaki answered "We had just come from an award ceremony when we heard the news"

"Explains your suits"

Meanwhile Nowaki was Immediately at Hiroki's side "Hiro-san! Talk to me!"

"Nowaki… I'm sorry… he won't…she got away…"

"It's okay Hiro-san, just keep speaking" Nowaki pleaded

"will I…die?" Hiroki asked her voice growing weaker. Nowaki couldn't help but start to cry

"You'll be just fine Hiro-san" Nowaki turned away to yell at some of the nurses "She's losing blood fast. I need blood type A ready for a transfusion. We need to get her onto a bed so we can stitch up her cuts"

"Nowaki… It hurts… Nowaki… please don't leave"

"hush, Hiro-san, I'm not going anywhere" Tsumori had come over with a grim look on his face

"Gunther didn't make it, Hiroki, me and Nowaki are going to put you onto a stretcher to take you into a different room and we're going to stitch you up and give you some blood back"

"Nowaki… I want… Nowaki to stay"

"Kusama won't leave your side" Tsumori assured and set to work on stemming the blood flow along with Nowaki before they both placed her on a gurney and wheeled her off to be stitched up.

 **Scarred**

Nowaki sat beside Hiroki's bed his thumb stroking the back of her hand as he gripped it tightly. Hiroki stirred from her sleep and blinked dazedly at her husband. "Nowaki?"

"Hiro-san" Nowaki jumped at her voice "Hiro-san how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, hungry" Hiroki chuckled "Frightened" Hiroki added sadly

"You're safe now Hiro-san" Nowaki cooed as he shifted to sit on the bed to sit beside her and hugged her to him. "Hiro-san, I'm so sorry, I should have been there to protect you"

"If you had then you would have been the one that died. I'm sad you lost your friend but im glad that it wasn't you" Hiroki started crying.

"H-Hiro-san?"

"Nowaki, I was 'Miki' then, she didn't hold 'Hiroki' hostage. But 'Miki'. I tried killing my own mother without hesitation, no feeling" Hiroki sobbed. "I'm a monster!"

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki growled "Don't you even think that for second! You were trying to defend yourself, she was holding you _Hostage_ Hiro-san. You were trying to come back to me. To Hitoshi. To your family. It's Human instinct to fight for their lives, 'Miki' isn't a murderer but your instincts coming out to protect you whether it was protecting your psyche or your physical body" Nowaki's voice and face softened "You are _not_ a monster"

"you really think so?"

"Do you really think I would be the type of person who could love a monster?" Nowaki said tenderly. "and in a few years' time, I'm sure Hito-kun would agree with me" Nowaki wiped away her tears "feel better?"

"I love you so much Nowaki" She smiled shocking Nowaki with its suddenness. He then smiled down at her and lent down and pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

"I love you too, Hiro-san, I'm so glad you're okay"


	13. Utter Terror

Over the next few days Hiroki was never left alone whether it was Keiichi or Akihiko or one of her new friends she always had someone with her. There had been a few times when Hiroki had been rather distressed she couldn't hold her child due to her injured shoulder but she was easily calmed down when someone brought him over to her.

Nowaki was now sitting on the bed next to her as she cooed over her son and seeing Hiroki do something so unlike herself made him smile. Hitoshi was enjoying his mother's attention as he giggled back at her. Nowaki felt his heart warm at the sight as he cradled his son next to his wife.

"Nowaki"

"Yea?"

"Do you think I'd be a good mother?" suddenly the baby let out a squeal as if offended by her comment then started babbling away. "Go to sleep little one" She cooed.

"You'll be just fine" Nowaki pressed a kiss on the top of her head before moving away to place the drowsy child into the bed. Hiroki smiled as she thought about her life before all this. "He's going to take after his mother I can see it."

"Huh?"

"He's stubborn"

"Does he not want to sleep?" Nowaki moved aside to show the child we gripping onto Nowaki's shirt and Hiroki started laughing. The child let out a squeal of joy and let go of his father, letting Nowaki escape.

He walked back over to Hiroki and helped her lay down. However when Nowaki tried to sit up Hiroki wrapped her arms around his neck. Getting the hint, Nowaki leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Like mother like son" Nowaki teased earning a smack on the arm

 **Scarred**

It had been a few weeks since the attack on Hiroki and she had been confined to resting on the sofa or the bed under the watch of Kazuma and Nowaki those few. She was happy to be able to finally move around and leave the house for a bit. Nowaki was getting ready to leave for his night shift and Nowaki was meeting Misaki so then Hitoshi and Haruka could play while the adults talked. However Hiroki had a really bad feeling and didn't really want to leave.

Hiroki now was chatting away about random things while Akihiko worked from beside Misaki as the woman had officially started as his main editor and was keeping a watchful eye on him. Hiroki couldn't help think that she was good at getting him to bend to her will better than Takahiro.

"Hiroki you look worried what's wrong?"

"If just had this really bad feeling since this morning" Hiroki confided.

"Are you ill?"

"No, no not like that. I just feel like something is going to happen"

"I'm sure its fine" Misaki assured. However, the feeling only continued to grow. A shrill ringing came from Hiroki's pocket. She excused herself and answered.

" _Kasama-chan~"_ a teasing voice came over the phone " _How is Hito-kun?"_

"He's fine Tsumori, he's playing with Haruka"

" _Good, good. You by any chance wouldn't know where Nowaki is?"_

"Nowaki? No he was getting ready to leave when I left"

" _Well he's never been late before I just thought something might have happened"_ Tsumori stated a little worried " _I had tried calling him too but he wasn't responding"_

"Hold on let me try I'll call you back" Hiroki hug up and rapidly called Nowaki's number. Her heart was racing. Misaki peaked her head in to see Hiroki pacing. Hiroki cursed when he didn't answer and immediately tried again.

"Hiroki-chan is everything ok"

"Nowaki is late and no one can get a hold of-" suddenly the phone was picked up. "Nowaki! You giant idiot why aren't you at work or picking up your calls. You had me worried" there was silence on the other end. "Nowaki!"

A chilling laugh echoed through the phone making Hiroki fall to her knees "Hiroki!" Misaki cried as she rushed over. Akihiko joined Misaki at Hiroki's side.

" _You've been misbehaving_ , Hiroki" the voice started. "Bad girls need to be punished" a grunt echoed though the phone _"It's a shame_ Nowaki _is so cute! This was all. Your. Fault"_

Tears trailed down her face as her heart tore in two. No, Nowaki can't die, what about Hitoshi? I thought she cared!

"If you come home you could say goodbye~" then the line went dead.

Hiroki let out a howl of anguish as she went to run to his side. However she let out a snarl when Akihiko stopped her. He pulled her into a comforting hug as she started to ball her eyes out.

"You'll be ok"

"Not without Nowaki"

"We'll get Nowaki back don't worry"

"She's going to kill him! And it's all my fault I should have stayed away when we broke up. I was stupid to think she would leave me alone! Nowaki had no part in this! He was innocent and I dragged him into shit whole! He never asked for this!"

"Hiroki!" Akihiko snapped. "Nowaki knows about your past does he not? And he hasn't left you has he? He chose to be by your side despite all this." Hiroki remained silent as if already grieving. "Are you going to abandon him to get killed? Let Hitoshi grow up without his father _or_ his mother?"

"N-No!"

"Good cause I have a plan and we're going to need help" Akihiko eyed Hiroki who looked beyond hysterics "And you need to calm down"


	14. realization

Nowaki sagged forward as he was delivered another blow by the crazed woman. After he had left his home he had been ambushed and was placed under a sedative only to wake up tied up in his home.

"So you're awake now huh?" Mika grinned down at him "Have a nice nap?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"My daughter has misbehaved and I want to punish her by making her kill her own husband" The woman laughed maniacally

"She wouldn't! she's changed! Hiro-san won't kill just because you tell her too!"

"Shut up!" the woman screeched kicking him in his stomach making him cough "One way or the other she will come back to me and you'll be dead and I'll raise your little brat to be just as good of a killer as his mother was and will be once again"

"Over my dead body" He hissed.

"That's the idea" Mika smirked "Your beloved "Hiro-san" would be on her way now"

 _Hiro-san please stay away_

 **Scarred**

Hiroki was determined to finish this once and for all as she opened the door to her home clutching the kitchen knife. She summoned up 'Miki' as the cold cruel gaze landed on her mother. Nowaki lay on the ground beaten and bloody looking at her sadly. A predator's smile encompassed her face as she stalked forward

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?"

"My baby has to be punished" Mika stated as if it was nothing "She ran away and mummy was worried for all these years" Mika said studying the knife in her hands _Predictable_ Hiroki huffed and charged her mother. She had missed as her mother had seen it coming but it managed to separate her from Nowaki. "Baby you are aiming for the wrong person"

"You aren't getting out of here, 'Mother'" Hiroki laughed "Police are surrounding this place, you have no hostage and they know every escapable place there is. Give up"

Mika started to panic "No! No! I can't go like this!"

"Mother you would get the help you need"

"I don't need help!" The woman sobbed "I'm fine I- I just want Luca" she cried "I loved him so much it drove me to this! He would always look at me like I was dear to him but he never loved me and I killed those who got in the way! And yet he left me! You, Kazuma, Sayuri, you were all that I had left of him and you left me too! You'd come back to me if you lost him! You'd understand the pain I have to live! That he can't be yours!" Hiroki felt sorry for her mother.

"Mother, if you asked for help then maybe dad would come and see you, help you to move on. He may not be the one for you but there are others. Mum I was in love with someone else before I met Nowaki, we had slept together once but his heart was elsewhere. I know the pain of unrequited love but Nowaki had helped me move on from that. Let them help you"

"How dare you claim to know my pain!" she shrieked.

"I'm not! I am being my mother to become the woman my father had loved in the beginning!"

Mika froze then the knife slid from her hands as she fell to the floor and looked at her hands. Hiroki immediately turned and cut Nowaki's ropes. Nowaki scrambled up onto his feet. Hiroki then kicked the knife away from the crazed woman then guided the woman out while she was still in shock and handed her into the hands of the police waiting outside. But before she was put in the car she turned to Hiroki

"I hope one day you'll forgive the cruel things I have done"

Once she was gone Hiroki turned to Nowaki and hugged him tightly and let loose her hysterics. "Nowaki" she wailed

"I'm here Hiro-san. I'm not going anywhere" Akihiko came over to them having been waiting with Misaki, Haruka, Hitoshi and the surrounding police.

"She was a lot worse when she got off the phone to her mother" Nowaki continued to hold his partner and rocking her slightly.

"Thank you Akihiko-san, Misaki-san for taking care of my Hiro-san" Nowaki buried his nose in Hiroki's hair. "It's all over now Hiro-san. No one will hurt you anymore"

 **Scarred**

Hiroki lay bare on her husband's chest panting heavily as she let herself come down from her high before propping herself up over top of Nowaki again. He reached up and brushed her long hair behind her ear. "What are you thinking?" Nowaki whispered in the dark of their room.

"I'm not at the moment"

"Glad to know I satisfy you" Nowaki chuckled.

"Nowaki… thank you for sticking with me through all this I…"

"Hiro-san remember the vows we took? _For better or worse_ remember? I'm not going to turn tail and run when I worked so hard to keep you. Your mother isn't you, it never was so I have no reason to leave you when you need me" Hiroki leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nowaki's cheek as tears ran down her face.

"I love you so much Nowaki. You have no idea how much you mean to me" Hiroki sobbed. Nowaki cupped her cheek wiping away her tears

"I think I have a pretty good picture. I love you Hiro-san, I always will


	15. Tears

The next morning Hiroki was in a slightly better mood than the night before. She was feeding Hitoshi, holding the bottle up to the infant's mouth peacefully when a tired Nowaki emerged from their room. Hiroki watched the doctor quietly as he gently sat down beside her. "Nowaki are you okay?" Hiroki asked as Nowaki pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I told you Hiro-san, I am fine" Nowaki chuckled. Hiroki, not believing her husband's words stood placing Hitoshi in his crib. She then walked over to Nowaki and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Kusama Nowaki" Hiroki growled "Don't you lie to me"

"Kusama Hiroki. I am not lying" Nowaki grinned. Hiroki sighed and pushed Nowaki down on the couch. "Wait! Hiro-san!"

"You're fine right so it's fine" Hiroki argued.

"Hitoshi…"

"Is sorted" Hiroki huffed. She quickly undid his buttons of his night shirt and scowled "I knew it"

"Hiro-san…"

"You were planning on hiding this, weren't you?" Hiroki snarled.

"Hiro-san please-" Nowaki froze as his wife started to cry above him "Hiro-san, it's fine, okay?" Nowaki cooed as he pulled her down into a hug, "Its just a few cuts and bruises, they'll heal eventually"

"How could I not have noticed them last night…"

"It was dark Hiro-san, and I wouldn't let you think about it" Nowaki grinned. Hiroki suddenly shot up tears still tracking down her face.

"did I-"

"No you didn't hurt me Hiro-san," Hiroki looked down as the blotched skin of Nowaki's body and started tracing the cuts along his collarbones, his ribs and stomach were almost entirely black with a few cuts along his chest over his heart.

"Nowaki" Hiroki whispered "Nowaki she gave up to easily, there's no way this is over"

"Kusama Hiroki, I will not have you thinking like that, she's in prison"

"Fuwa escaped, didn't he? What makes you think that she couldn't? there is always a way of escape for her" Hiroki pressed her head to Nowaki's chest "I don't want her to find us again" Nowaki hushed her and held her close.

"I won't let anything happen to our family Hiro-san, I'll always be right here" Suddenly Hitoshi started crying. Before Hiroki could get up Nowaki flipped them over and bet her to him as he cradled his son then walked back over to Hiroki as the boy cried his little lungs out. He then laid the infant down on his stomach with its head turned to the side on Hiroki's chest so the child could listen to his mother's heartbeat and almost immediately the child's cries turned to whimpers.

"You're a strange baby" Hiroki cooed.

"Children love listening to their parent's heartbeats sometimes." Nowaki stated calmly "I remembered father Kusama saying that I used to want that myself when I was a baby but the best he could do was to have his wife do it and eventually it had the same effect" Hiroki giggled as the child fell asleep.

"Hitoshi is going to be just like his father" Hiroki froze when a thought struck her "He better not be taller than me" she groused and Nowaki chuckled.

"We'll see won't we" Nowaki chuckled


	16. Peace

**sixteen years later**

"Oi! brat give that back!" Hitoshi growled as he chased a young girl around his living room. The young girl just giggled at the boys attempt to catch it "Juri c'mon give it back"

"Is ths a letter to your girl friend?" The eight year old girl teased. Hitoshi went bright red and Juri kept running waving the piece of paper around. The now sixteen year old boy almost got a hold of the girl when Juri was scooped up by Hiroki

"Would you two keep it down your father is sleeping" Hiroki scolded. Hitoshi apologized reaching for the paper in his sister's hand. Hiroki put her youngest down once he got it back and the young girl scampered off to play with her toys. Hiroki reached up slightly to ruffle her sons hair. Hitoshi turned to look at his mother only to find her scowling. it was like that for a while, Hiroki just messing up her son's midnight black hair

"Ah...mum?" Hitoshi asked a little unnerved

"When did you get so tall?" Hiroki growled.

"I'm not... I'm only 172cm tall" Hitoshi stated.

"That pisses me off" Hiroki hissed to herself under her breath.

"Eh? why? Short is cute" Hitoshi stated as if it were a fact. Hiroki locked eyes with Hitoshi "I'm glad my mum is so cute"

"Don't look down on me you little brat!" Hiroki growled quietly. "Geez, I swear sometimes you are too much like your father"

"And that's why you love me so much, mum" Hitoshi grinned. Hiroki rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch to finish her marking "Besides me and Juri wouldn't be here if you didn't love everything about dad" Hitoshi added cheekily earning a pillow thrown at him from the couch.

Hitoshi turned away to read the piece of paper he had been writing on earlier before his sister snatched it up only to screw it up and throw it at the wall and storm to his own room. Curious Hiroki walked over to pick it up and red the first few lines "His japanese still needs a bit on work" Hiroki scoffed and then paused as she read through the rest of the note.

"What you reading Hiro-san?" a voice yawned behind her making Hiroki jump.

"Nowaki! you should be sleeping" Hiroki chided

"I won't sleep tonight if I sleep all day" Nowaki yawned again wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling into her neck "Besides i came to see what all the noise was about." Nowaki added

Hiroki screwed the piece of paper back up and shoved it into her pocket "Juri was just teasing Hitoshi again" Hiroki shrugged. Hiroki waited for Nowaki to respond only to get silence "Don't fall asleep on me idiot!" she yelled

"I can't help it, I'm tired and your smell is so calming" Nowaki said drowsily, but sighed when he felt her stiffen and a denail bubbling within her. "You can't convice me otherwise, Hiro-san" Nowaki pressed a kiss to her neck making her squeal before heading off to make himself some coffee.

"Daddy!" Juri squealled when she spooted him after coming out of her room.

"Hello, short stuff" Nowaki grinned as he scooped up his daughter

"I'm not short!" Juri protested. Hiroki smiled warmly at the sight and Nowaki teased his daughter. Hiroki used this to slip away to see her son. Once she slipped into his room. He was lieing on his bed sulking. Spotting his mother he waved her over and sat up slightly but once she sat down he just rested his head on her lap. He did this a lo9t when he was upset. it had started when Hiroki had become pregnant with Juri and he wanted to listen to his sister, even if he couldn't hear anything. ever since then it had been a soothing habit for him. Hiroki ran her fingers throught Hitoshi silky hair in a soothing motion

"So...Usami Haruka, huh?" Hiroki hummed. "You aren't the first"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hitoshi huffed

"Well before I met your father I had a crush on Haruka's father. but that ended a;most as soon as I met the brat you call father" Hiroki chuckled.

"I'm always there for her when she needs me" He cried "Yet she - time and time again - always goes for the ones that break her heart or just want her for eye candy. it's disgusting who those guys treat her"

"Have you told her this? How you felt?" Hiroki asked.

"No" Hitoshi pouted.

"And here I thought you had your father's over confidance" Hiroki chuckled.

"How did you and dad end up together?" Hitoshi asked

"You father made me tutor him for a bit as soon as we met then one day Akihiko came over and your father got jealous and said-"

"I'll be taking hiro-san" Nowaki purred from the door to Hitoshi's room. Hiroki resisted the urge to throw something at her husband "Juri said you were writing love letters" Nowaki winked

"None of them will work" Hitoshi huffed not even denying it.

"Well Haru-chan is here, she looks rather upset, perhaps you should look after her" Nowaki suggested. Hitoshi was up in a second and was out the door making his father laugh. "So he was sulking because he couldn't confess?" Nowaki guessed

"He'll be fine, if he's anything like you - which he really is - he'll just blurt it out to her when the emotions get to much for him" Hiroki pointed out.

"I don't know if i should be offended by that" Nowaki huffed like a child

"Don't be, its one of the things that shows that you have guts, I mean technically you're married to a former murderer. Speaking of which we're going to visit my mother soon" Nowaki lent down to press a kiss to his wife's lips. Once they broke apart Hiroki headed towards the living room once more only to see Haruka crying in Hitoshi's arms. "Akihiko wont be happy when he finds out his 'little girl' is crying again" Hiroki huffed.

"I would be too if Juri did" Hiroki looked up locking her eyes with her husband's and grinned, Nowaki stood stock still as she grinned at him "No matter how many times you smile at me I am never going to stop falling for it" Nowaki whispered.

Hiroki rolled her eyes "Sap" she muttered as she left

 **Edit: I am sad to see this story end but I am thinking of making a sequel just like I had for misery :) I thought I would also point out that Juri is based off real life me when I was eight and her relationship and nicknames with Nowaki i.e "short stuff" are based off my relationship with my dad casue I love him lots :)**


End file.
